And Hell Froze Over
by Kyoufushou
Summary: He's a cruel god of the Underworld. She's a feisty high school student. What happens when they meet? [What have you done! Insolent wench!] [Stupid son of a...! Get off me!] SasukeXSakura [AU]
1. Prologue

_**And Hell Froze Over**_

_**Kyoufushou**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer – Naruto and other related items belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

****

_When the sun sets on the grounds of the damned, the little demons come out to play. They wreck their havoc and destroy the bitter peace of the lands. But when the Gods of the Underworld raise their whips, the demons hide and run, for fear of angering the great rulers. More often than not, they can not hide from an infuriated god, especially one by the name of Uchiha Sasuke._

_He is the final heir to the great clan of the Uchihas. The once powerful breed of demons was wiped out by the very one they put all their hopes and dreams on. The one they put all their stress and frustrations on; Uchiha Itachi. The single person he left alive was the one who grew to despise him, loathe him, and thrive to defeat him. Uchiha Sasuke lost all faith in his older brother the day Itachi killed the only people he cared for. Sasuke grew cold, cruel, and sadistic. He lost his sanity when he devoted his life to killing his brother. Eventually, he succeeded in destroying Itachi, but it did not fulfill his need for revenge. Sasuke became power hungry and was never satisfied. _

_Uchiha Itachi succeeded in tormenting his younger brother, even after death. Sasuke does not trust, he does not love, and he absolutely does not obey orders. This is where our story begins._

A demon bound forcibly knelt in front of the high council. He struggled against the restraints that held his wrists together, resulting in the harsh bite of the leather whip against his bare back. The flesh rippled and poured blood while the demon hissed in pain. He grits his teeth and refused to give in.

"Uchiha Sasuke. You have been put on trial for attacking and injuring a superior. Do you deny these charges?" The elderly demon got a low growl in response.

Sasuke raised his head to glare at the elder. His blood red gaze sent shivers of fright down the elder's spine, but he managed to keep his composure.

"Well?"

"No." His deep, velvet voice spoke. The chains around his neck tightened considerably as the council muttered amongst them.

Truthfully, the council was terrified of Sasuke, along with almost all the demons in the Underworld. And what do you do when you're scared of something? Get rid of it. That's exactly what they were planning to do.

After the council had spoken, the head elder again addressed Sasuke.

"Then, Uchiha Sasuke, you are hereby banned from the Underworld. You will be sent to Earth for an eternity."

And just like that, the Underworld was free of Uchiha Sasuke forever.

* * *

Two girls walked up to a group of people eating and talking at their lunch table. The two girls stopped in front of a pink haired teen that looked up at them with disdain.

"Can I help you?"

"Okay, Haruno, we know you did it." The taller of the two glared at her.

"Oh, but Ami, I didn't do anything."

"Don't play with us! We know you vandalized the posters!" Ami screeched.

"Ooohhh. That. Why didn't you say so? I'm sorry if I only wanted people to see what you looked like before you shaved. Speaking of which, Ami, did you shave your 'stache this morning?" Sakura faked sympathy and pat Ami on the shoulder.

Ami growled and backhanded Sakura across the face. A nasty smirk crawled onto her features when Sakura's head snapped to the side.

The entire cafeteria was dead silent; every pair of eyes was on the girls.

Sakura brought up a hand and dabbed at her lip. She looked down at her fingers and saw blood. She sighed. "You know, that hurt." She turned and faced her table, removing the food items from her bright red lunch tray. She faced Ami again, holding the tray limply in both hands as it bounced lightly against her knees.

Ami smirked wider, as did her friend. "Good, you bitch."

Sakura chuckled lightly. Abruptly she stopped and her expression turned serious and angry. Swiftly, she brought up the red plastic tray and slammed it against the side of Ami's head.

Ami dropped to the ground, blood dripping from her face. She screamed as Sakura lunged at her and grabbed the girl by her collar. Furiously, she threw punches to Ami's face.

The people that sat with Sakura immediately jumped up and tore the girls apart. Naruto and Ino restrained Sakura from attacking Ami again.

Ami, on the other hand, was crying about how she was attacked for no reason at all and how she only wanted to confront Sakura about the Prom Queen Election posters she ruined. For added effect, she was clutching one of the posters to show anyone who'd listen to her rambling. On it, displayed a nicely photo shopped picture of Ami with a bushy muscle bar mustache pasted over the original picture.

To their displeasure, the principle decided to show up; Tsunade. Her amber eyes scanned the scene and immediately understood what happened. Another fight between the arch enemies of H.K.H.S. Otherwise known as, Hitoshireno Kasai High School.

"Oi! You two, my office now!" Oh yeah, Tsunade was pissed.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ami and Sakura sat in adjacent chairs in front of Tsunade's desk, each holding an ice pack to their face.

Tsunade glared at the two from over her interlaced fingers. "This is the third time this month. How many times are you two going to get suspended? Well, this is the last. You two have been fighting each other for four years. You're seniors! After this year, you won't have to deal with each other anymore! This is your last chance. You're both suspended for a week. If I have to see you two again for the same reason, the both of you will be expelled and you'll have to repeat your senior year again. Won't that look good on your college applications?"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Something to say, Sakura?"

She smiled over sweetly at Tsunade. "Nothing at all, Tsunade-sama."

"That's what I thought. Pack up your stuff and go home. And I don't want to see either of you until next Tuesday, understood?"

Ami and Sakura nodded. "Good. Now get out of my office!"

With a bow to Tsunade and a glare at each other, they walked out and parted ways down the hallway.

_Haruno Sakura; a delinquent high school senior. She lives by herself in an apartment near the school. Her parents had gotten into a huge fight when she was twelve and ended in them getting a divorce. Neither parent wanted to care for Sakura, so she was disowned. Child support pays for half the rent to her apartment and some of the bills. To get the rest of the money she needs, Sakura works at the local ramen bar, Ichiraku's. She has a bitter personality most of the time and doesn't allow anyone to walk all over her. Her only friends are Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, and Yamanaka Ino. Her eternal rival is Tsuki Ami. They all attend Hitoshireno Kasai High School in the slums of Konohagakure. _

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay, I had just finished writing chapter three to ****The Reasons Why**** and was staring at the ceiling in my living room. How exciting, right? I know. Well, I got the idea for a story and decided to write it, ending in my second fan fic. Personally, I don't know what to think of the first chapter. For some reason, I'm not pleased with how it turned out, but whatever. So yeah, good or bad? Continue or delete and yell at myself for writing this piece of shit? Lol Tell me what ya think.**

**Oh and please dismiss any grammatical errors; it was like two in the morning when I started this...**

**-Kyoufushou**


	2. Who are you?

_**And Hell Froze Over**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Kyoufushou**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer – Naruto and other related items belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

"Damn." A sudden whisper came from the shadows, accompanied by the wafting smell of blood. 

Sasuke pressed his forehead to the cool stone of the alleyway wall. He furrowed his brow and closed his eyes.

_How in the hell did I end up in this godforsaken city? They could've at least dropped me somewhere isolated, that way I wouldn't have to deal with these inferior mortals. _

He clenched his fists tightly, his long, sharp nails digging into the palms of his hands.

_Well, at least it'll make it easier to find a place to live. All I got to do is enter some home, scare the shit out of the mortals living there, and I'm set. I bet the bastards took my powers. I'm doomed to live forever among this sorry excuse of a species. Joy._

He pushed off the wall and walked slowly down the dark alley, listening to the sounds of the city.

The revving of engines as the vehicles passed.

The distant sirens of those obnoxious police cars.

And the annoying sounds of a nearby construction site.

Sasuke sighed and looked up. The sky was dimming slowly. Night was approaching in a few hours. He returned his gaze forward and turned out of the alley onto the sidewalk. Not many people walked in this neighborhood, but the ones that did, eyed him oddly. And who wouldn't? He walked out in public with no shirt, showing his scarred torso and bleeding back. He also wore black hakama. His hair spiked in the back while the bangs hung around his face down to his chin. Sasuke's frightening crimson eyes flitted dangerously across his surroundings. Most people assumed they were contacts.

**Note: Hakama are a type of traditional Japanese clothing. The kind of hakama I'm thinking are like the kind Inuyasha wears.**

Finally, Sasuke stopped in front of a tall building. It looked old and the windows; filthy. He made his way into the alley beside it and stared at the fire escape. He climbed it and came to a window on the sixth floor.

Sasuke smirked as he noticed it was unlocked and jumped inside.

* * *

Sakura stalked back to her locker and twisted the lock several times before wrenching it open. She grabbed her bag and stuffed in a couple needed textbooks. She slung the strap over her head, so that the strap rested on the shoulder opposite to the hip that the black messenger bag did. Sakura slammed her locker shut just as the bell rang, ending the lunch period. 

_Eh, might as well say bye. _

She shrugged and walked back towards the cafeteria. She was met halfway by about half of the gang. Namely, Kiba, Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata.

"Sakura! What happened?" Kiba bounded up to her, the other three close behind. They formed a semi circle in front of her.

"Got suspended."

"Again?! Damn, Ino's gonna be pissed. Now she has to do the science presentation by herself." Tenten shook her head.

"She'll most likely get Shikamaru to help her since she wasn't really paying attention." Sakura shrugged. "All she needs is some note cards. We already assembled the damn model. Just tell her to stop by my place tomorrow morning and I'll hand over the model."

"Well, we should get to class. We'll be late. Bye, Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled and waved, as did Tenten and Kiba.

"Bye, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as they receded down the hall.

"Later," she called. Sakura rested her arm on the messenger bag. She strolled out the front door of their second-rate school and across the street.

She weaved through various streets until she came to her apartment building. She walked through the door and turned left down a hallway. She counted to the fourth door and pushed it open, going up the winding stairway.

_Ugh, they got to get the elevator fixed. _

Sakura stopped at the sixth landing and pushed open the door, embarking down yet another hallway. She took a right, then another right, then a left. Two doors down on the left, was her apartment. She dug out her keys from her bag and inserted them into the lock. Pushing open the dull red door, she entered, closed the door behind her, and tossed her keys onto the counter.

Her apartment consisted of one small bedroom with a bathroom, a cramped kitchen, a coat closet near the front door, and a small living room.

Sakura sighed and reached for the light switch. It was pitch black in her apartment since the window gave almost no light whatsoever. She flipped the switch and was instantly scared shitless.

A tall, shirtless man stood less than a foot in front of her. Her head only reached his shoulders. His red and black eyes pierced through her emerald. He had a foreboding aura about him that did not sit well with Sakura.

The second she saw this man, she cried out in surprise and jumped back, her back hitting the door. She furrowed her brow and glared angrily at him, once she regained her composure. "Who the fuck are you and why are you in my apartment?!"

He didn't answer right away and Sakura opened her mouth to yell at him again, but was cut off when he spoke. "Leave."

Sakura gaped at him. Who was he to order her to leave her own home? Hell no, she was not going to stand for this. "Leave? You want me to leave? Asshole, this is my home, _**you **_leave." She crossed her arms over her chest.

The man growled. He _**hated **_being ordered around. "**Leave."** He repeated, this time more firmly.

Sakura scoffed and shook her head. She looked down to the ground, unable to hold his unwavering gaze. That was when she saw it.

She looked back at him, anger building. "Motherfucker! There's blood all over my carpet!" She shoved past him and gaped at the blood that trailed all over her off-white carpet. She looked in the kitchen. Blood was all over the tile, too! "Bastard! That's not going to come out!" She turned back to face him. "You better get out of my apartment, **now." **Her tone was low and surprisingly calm.

His glare darkened. "I'm staying here whether you like it or not, girl. If you want to stay, I don't care." He walked into the living room and seated himself at the dark blue couch.

Sakura glared at him. "Arg!! Stupid shithead!"

"My name isn't shithead, it's Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Like it matters! And why are you sitting on my couch? You're getting blood on that, too!"

"So? It's a couch."

"Yeah, but it's _my _couch. You've contaminated enough of my belongings with you blood. By the way, why do you insist on staying here? Are you that much of a loser that you can't get a job to support yourself?"

"I've only just arrived here." Sasuke stared blankly at her.

"So you just enter someone's home and demand that they leave so you can live there? It doesn't work like that, smart one."

_Worked in the Underworld._ Sasuke shrugged in response.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Stay here and don't touch anything else. I don't want any_more_ blood where it doesn't need to be. I'm already gonna burn the couch." She disappeared into the bedroom.

Sasuke glared at the door she'd left through. When she came back with a bottle of clear liquid, two rags, and a roll of bandages his glare intensified. "You're not coming near me with that crap. For all I know, you're plotting to put poison in my bloodstream."

Sakura seemed shocked. She gave an overdramatic gasp. "Holy shit! Are you physic?" She shook her head and proceeded to dump the items on the coffee table that sat in front of the couch. Sakura went into the kitchen and came back with a basin of water. "If you want to stay, you're going to be clean. Otherwise, you can get the hell out." She cocked her head towards the door. She set the basin on the table as well.

_And I'm letting him stay, why? _

_**'Cause he's smexy. **_

_Hardly. He's an asshole._

_**Yeah, you know you want his body.**_

_...Shut up. _

Sakura pointed at the floor in front of her. "Sit, now."

Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned back into the couch, ignoring the sting when his wounds met the fabric. "No."

"You are so infuriating." Sakura growled and stomped over to the couch, sitting beside him. With some difficulty, she managed to force him to sit with his back facing her.

Sakura stared at his hair. "Hey, promise you won't get offended." Sasuke didn't answer her. "Are you gay?"

Sasuke turned to look at her, an insulted glare plastered on his face. "Excuse me?"

"Well, no straight guy I know has his hair this well kept. Except for Neji, but he has the whole pride thing going on. I mean, it looks like you spend forever getting all you hair into those perfect spikes. How else do you do that but with gel and hairspray? And why is it shaped like some bird's ass?"

Sasuke growled, restraining himself from mauling her. _It'd be suspicious... _"I. Am. Not. Gay. My hair is like this naturally. And you should be one to talk about hair. Pink?"

"Hey! My hair is natural, thank you very much!"

"Well, so is mine." He turned his back to her again.

"No way." She reached up and ran a hand through his hair. "Whoa! It's so soft! What do you do with it?" She ran her hand through it again.

"I wash it. And cut it out!" He smacked her hand away without looking at her again.

Sakura stuck a tongue out at the back of his head. She sighed and grabbed the rag from the table, and dunked it in the basin. She wrung it out and took it to his back. Sakura scrubbed the dried blood of, none too gently.

Sasuke hissed and flinched. "I swear, I'll kill you." He whispered darkly.

Sakura scoffed and muttered, "Pussy." Once satisfied, she grabbed the other rag and the bottle of clear liquid, alcohol. She paused and looked down at the couch. She shrugged and grinned evilly. Sakura took the bottle of alcohol and poured it at the top of Sasuke's back. The liquid dripped down his back, running over his wounds.

Sasuke clenched his fists and hissed again, arching his back. "What the hell was that?!"

"What? I was cleaning your wounds. How'd you get these anyway? Were you tortured by a stripper with a whip?" She gasped. "I bet you were, weren't you?"

"No! It's none of your business."

"Whatever, man." Sakura dabbed at his back with the rag until he was dry. She grabbed the roll of bandages and began to roll them tightly around Sasuke's torso.

"What are you doing now?"

"Do you want your wounds to get infected?" When she was answered with silence, Sakura continued until she got to his lower back, at the end of the deep gashes. She stood off the couch and once again went into the bedroom. She came back with something in her hands.

"Since I don't want a topless male prostitute," Sasuke scowled at this, "walking around my apartment, you can borrow a haori." Sakura tossed a plain dark blue haori at Sasuke.

Sasuke caught it and stuffed his arms into the sleeves. He tied the sash loosely.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm tired. It took forever to deal with your stripper wounds. I'm going to go to take a nap." Sakura glanced at the clock. It was only six o'clock. _Damn! It's been three hours? _Sakura walked into her room, shutting the door behind her. She removed her shirt and walked over to her dresser. She pulled a big black t-shirt over her head. It went down to her thighs. Sakura slipped out of her jeans and ambled over to her full size bed. Sighing, she buried her head in her pillows.

On the other hand, Sasuke sat on the couch, glaring at the evil materials still resting on the coffee table. _Damn bitch. _Still glaring, Sasuke decided to rest and lay on the couch, his back facing the room.

Sakura woke up a couple hours later and exited her room. She saw Sasuke sleeping and smirked. Sakura went into the bathroom to gather some things before creeping up behind Sasuke, silently.

_Payback's a bitch._

**A/N:**

**All right, my longest chapter yet (On fan fiction). So what do you guys think Sakura's going to do? I know, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter. : )**

**Erm, and sorry for how much cursing will most likely be in here. **

**I loved the reviews I got for the first chapter. Encouraged me lots. Hope you guys liked this chapter, I'd love to hear from you guys. **

**Until next time!**

**-Kyoufushou**


	3. What did you do?

_**And Hell Froze Over**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Kyoufushou**_

_**Disclaimer – Naruto and other related items belong to Masashi Kishimoto. (I also don't own any of the other products mentioned in this chapter.)**_

Sakura stepped back to admire her work. She clasped a hand over her mouth and ran into her room, not wanting to wake him up. She jumped up and pumped a fist in the air. _**Ha! That's what that bastard gets for ruining the carpet!**_ After a few more moments of quietly laughing at Sasuke's expense, she calmed down. She slipped a digital camera into her dresser drawer; along with a roll of film.

Sakura inhaled deeply and exhaled through her nose. She walked out of her bedroom and peered over the side of the couch. _Man, he even looks grumpy while he's sleeping. _She frowned and backed away. She looked at the clock and mentally groaned. _It's eleven. It's too late to go do something. The night is wasted thanks to this asshole. _Sakura glared over at the couch from the the small kitchen. _Might as well just go back to bed. _Grudgingly, she stalked back to her bedroom.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes. He blinked once.

Twice.

Thrice.

_What the hell is that? _He leaned his head back from the offending fabric. Sasuke glared at the pinkness. His face had been buried in a fuzzy pink blanket. _No doubt the work of that wench. _He tossed the blanket away from himself and sat up. Sasuke flexed his fingers, eliciting a sickening crackling from his knuckles, and yawned. He stood from the stained couch and turned to see Sakura standing in the kitchen.

She was dressed in faded, ripped jeans and a dark green tank top; her long pink hair was pulled back in a braid that brushed the small of her back. She was staring at him with a dripping spoon halfway between her mouth and a bowl of corn flakes.

"What?" He growled at her. Immediatly, she resumed eating, with difficulty for some odd reason. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. He paused. His hair didn't feel the same. It felt odd. _I probably got some blood in it yesterday or something. I'll demand the wench to let me take a shower later. _He nodded mentally and went into the kitchen.

"If you're hungry, there's cereal in the cupboard." She said this without looking at Sasuke and pointed to a cabinet beside the fridge.

He raised an eyebrow at her before going to the indicated cabinet and opening it. Three boxes sat on the bottom shelf, along with a canister. His clawed hand reached out and grabbed the canister. Sasuke popped open the plastic lid and peered inside. The canister was half filled with oats. He replaced the lid and put it back on the shelf. He turned to the boxes and scowled. He had no idea what **Lucky Charms, Cocoa Puffs, **and **Frosted Flakes **were. With an agitated sigh, he randomly grabbed a box. Sasuke ended up with **Cocoa Puffs.** He turned to Sakura.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eye. "You pour it in a bowl and eat it. The bowls are in there." She pointed to another cabinet.

Sasuke grabbed a medium sized blue bowl and tore off the top of the box. He tipped it slightly and little brown balls came out of the plastic bag inside. Sasuke emptied the whole box into the bowl and smirked. _That wasn't hard._ He left the empty box and excess cereal on the counter and sat at the small table that was at the edge of the kitchen tile. He grabbed some of the cereal with his fingers and popped it in his mouth. He chewed slowly and swallowed. _Not bad._ He continued eating.

Sakura growled slightly at the mess in her kitchen as she put her bowl and spoon in the sink. She looked over at the eating Sasuke and sighed. As she walked past him, she muttered, "You're such an idiot." He either didn't hear her, or ignored her because she didn't get a response. "I'll be back in an hour. Don't mess up my apartment anymore than you already have." She grabbed her keys and her cell phone and stuffed them in her pocket. She walked out the front door, slamming it behind her.

Sasuke scoffed and ate the remainder of his cereal. Once finished, he tossed the glass bowl into the sink. Thankfully, it didn't break. He went back to the living room and sat on the couch. _What does that wench do around here? _He muttered a curse under his breath and stared at the blank screen of the television, his arms crossed over his chest.

* * *

**_(Thirty minutes later)_**

Sasuke glared darkly at the blank screen now. Giving in to the boredom, he got up and decided to explore. He opened the coat closet near the front door. He was greeted with dust, a broom, a dust pan, a black trench coat, a grey wind breaker, and... oh yeah, more dust.

Sasuke snapped the door shut. _How exciting. _He walked into Sakura's bedroom. The walls were an off white, like the rest of the apartment, and the carpet was marroon, unlike the white carpet of the living room.

Sasuke leaned in the doorway and surveyed the rest of the small room. The unmade bed was up against the far right wall, beneath a window that overlooked the street below. The comforter matched the carpets in a dark marroon and there were two pillows of the same color. The sheets were white. A small bedside table was against the back wall and beside the bed. Near the foot of the bed was two sliding doors, presumably the closet.

On the left was another door. Beside the door was a dark wood dresser. The top of the dresser was littered with items. Cologne, a jewelry box, three different sized red candles, black liquid eyeliner, black mascara, a clear green lighter, cherry chapstick, a black hair clip, a bottle of midnight blue nail polish, several different bracelets, and a pair of fuzzy gray toe socks were randomly strewn on the top.

He strolled over to the other door and pushed it open.

Sasuke let out a cry of disbelief, surprise, and anger. He gaped in disbelief at the mirror of the bathroom. He took a step forward and leaned closer to the mirror, his hands gripping the white counter top.

The counter top was similar to Sakura's dresser. On it was a curling iron, a comb, a barrel brush, a bottle of hairspray, a container of baby powder, seven different colored hair tyes, a small black leather bag, a tube of toothpaste, a red toothbrush, a tube of deoderant, vanilla body spray, and small stereo.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at his reflection. "Oh, that wench is gonna get it," he growled. At the moment, Sasuke's normally raven hair was a lovely, bright shade of neon orange.

"Tadaima!" A voice called as the door shut. "Hey, retard, where are you? I got home earlier than expected."

Sasuke stormed out of the bedroom and practically tackled Sakura. He straddled her waist and pinned her wrists on either side of her head. "Insolent wench! What have you done?!"

Sakura started laughing. "I can't take you seriously with hair like that."

He growled and his hands moved to her throat, strangling her. Instantly, her laughter was cut off. She returned his glare. "Stupid son of a bitch... Get off me!" Sasuke ignored her demand and pressed harder. Her face turned a bright red due to lack of air. His crimson eyes glinted manically down at her as she began to struggle against him. His grip tightened. She gasped as an attempt to bring air to her lungs.

"Sakura?" Someone pounded on the door. "Sakura, let me in!"

Sasuke looked up at the door and his handle on Sakura's throat loosened. Sakura shoved him off of her and sat up. She coughed furiously and scooted away from Sasuke until her back met the door.

The pounding on the door increased when the female heard Sakura's coughs. "Sakura! Sakura, what's going on?! Open the door!"

Sakura reached up a hand and unlocked the three padlocks that held the door shut. She turned the door handle and it was flung open, smashing Sakura against the wall. A blond rushed in, her blue eyes wide. She froze and stared at the scary looking, neon orange haired man sitting on the floor. He looked beyond pissed and right now, his frigid glare was aimed at the newcomer. Ino nearly jumped out of her skin when the door slammed shut behind her. She whirled around and saw her best friend on the floor, her face a light shade of red.

"What happened, Sakura? Who's he?" She stuck out a thumb at Sasuke.

Sakura gripped the wall and lifted herself up. "That... is a temperamental male prostitute, Ino, and he just attacked me." She glared at Sasuke before grabbing Ino's arm and pulling her towards her room. "The model's collecting dust in my closet. Come on."

Ino allowed herself to be dragged, giving the man a bewildered look all the while.

Once Sakura's bedroom door closed, Ino rounded on her. "Why is there a man whore with anger issues in your apartment? Why did he attack you? How much did you pay for him? He's hot!"

Sakura sighed. "Slow down, Ino. I came home from school yesterday and there he was. Scared the hell out of me. He demanded that I just leave my apartment. I told him I wasn't leaving and he said he wasn't either. For whatever reason, I allowed it. He attacked me because I messed up his gay do. He deserved it for ruining my carpet and my couch. I didn't pay for him, but I probably would pay for him to leave. And yes he is hot, but he's as hot as he is stupid."

Ino gasped. After a couple seconds of silence, "Is he really that stupid?"

Sakura groaned. "You have a one track mind, I swear."

"Yeah, yeah. So have you made out yet?" Her eyes twinkled.

Sakura blanched. "Ino! We just barely met yesterday!"

"Yeah, so? I mean, come on. I've kissed guys after only meeting them a few hours before."

"Well, I'm not a slut." She mocked jokingly.

"Hey! Anyway, we need to get you a man, and just our luck; he came to you!" Ino gave a toothy, triumphant grin.

"I think not. I don't like him like that; hell I don't even think I like him at all."

"Why not?! Why is it that you won't date guys unless you really like them?"

Sakura's face turned sheepish and timid. "Okay, Ino, I'll tell you. You know that feeling you get around that one guy that you know you like, but you'll deny it no matter what? And you just feel like you hate him, but you can never stay mad at him?" Ino nodded vigorously. Sakura deadpanned. "I don't get that. I never have. Probably won't for a long time, if ever. I've seen the devastation girls go through when they experience a seperation from someone they supposedly loved and I'm not exactly too giddy to fall in love and face that. Besides, no one's really caught my interest."

Ino's face dropped. It didn't take too long before she processed the rest of her words. She smirked. "So you're afraid of getting hurt, huh?"

"If that's the way you wanna see it, fine."

"Oh, you're no fun. You could at least pretended to deny it." Ino pouted and crossed her arms.

Sakura jumped up from her relaxed position on her bed. "No, Ino! I am **not **afraid! Stop accusing me! God, how could you be so inconsiderate?!" Sakura turned her back to Ino, buried her face in her hands, and pretended to sob.

Ino nodded and laid back on the red covers. "Yeah, it needs work."

All at once, Sakura's fake sobs ceased and she turned around, her face blank. "Eh." She shrugged. She walked over to the closet and pulled open the right sliding door. She pulled out a model of a strand of DNA about as big as a piece of firewood. She handed it off to Ino.

"This project was so gay. I swear, I didn't understand a word." She moaned, then giggled. "You should've seen Shika trying to explain it."

Sakura smirked. "Just wait until our finals. We won't get to choose our partners. For all we know, you could end up with the dumbest kid in the class."

Ino frowned. "Don't remind me."

"The project's being assigned next week." Sakura sang out.

Ino sighed and stood up. She walked over to the bedroom door and pulled it open, only to be startled when she saw Sasuke sitting on the floor beside the door with his back against the wall. Sakura appeared next to Ino.

"Y-You were listening?!" Sakura stared him down while he didn't even bother to look up at them.

"Sakura, huh? What a waste of a perfectly good name." He drawled. Apparently, his anger had calmed.

Sakura gritted her teeth and smacked the back of his head. He angled his head to glare at her.

Ino sensed the tension between the two, and decided now was the time to take her leave. "Uh... I'll just be going now. School starts in fifteen minutes. Wouldn't want to be late!" She waved good bye as she sped out the door and shut it behind her.

Sakura walked past him and proceeded to the small kitchen. Sasuke stood and followed her.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with my hair?" He forced out through clenched teeth.

Sakura turned to him, a hurt look plastered on her face. "What? You don't like it? And after I worked hard to make sure I got every little hair. Do you know how hard it is to dye someone's hair when they're asleep? Extremely. By the way, you're a heavy sleeper."

"I don't care. I refuse to degrade myself by walking around with hair like this."

Sakura grinned. "Oh why not?!" She jumped next to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. "We can have weird hair together!" She squeeled.

Sasuke pushed Sakura off him. "Hell no. Now tell me, _Sakura_, how do I get rid of this infernal hair color?"

Sakura dropped her cheery act and sighed. "You suck. Anyway, you gotta shave your head." She said this as if she were saying they were out of milk.

"...Excuse me?"

"You. Have. To. Shave. Your. Head." She said slowly. "Did you get that, fruitcake?"

Sasuke growled. "I will not shave my head and I am not a fruitcake."

Sakura shrugged. "Then deal with it and if you're not a fruitcake, how come your hair is such a fruity color? Huh? Riddle me that, batman, riddle me that!" She yelled.

Sasuke stared at her for a while before responding. "When was your last therapy session?"

She blinked. "What are you talking about?"

He sighed. "Nevermind. Now about my hair..."

"Oh! Your hair. Don't worry about it. It'll come out... eventually."

"What do you mean eventually?"

"I mean what I mean and I mean it will come out eventually! That reminds me. Before you attacked me like some demented squirril, I was about to say that I got you some stuff." She picked up the forgotten shopping bags near the front door. "Since there's not a snowball's chance in hell that I intend on sharing necessities with you, I bought you a toothbrush," she pulled out a light orange toothbrush and laid it on the counter. "I thought it'd match your hair. I also got you some shampoo so you could wash your mop," she set a bottle of light blue Suave shampoo next the the toothbrush. "and finally..." she pulled out a pink princess sleeping bag. "your new bed. Look, it even comes with a pillow!" She showed a small matching pillow and threw it at Sasuke.

The pillow hit him in the face and fell to the floor. Sasuke twitched. "No. I'd rather sleep on the roof."

"That can be arranged."

"No thanks. I'll sleep just how I did last night."

"Oh you mean with that pink blanket? Aww... Those were great pictures. I can't wait to show the gang at school; they'll love them!"

Sasuke froze. "Pictures?"

"Uh-huh."

He grabbed her biceps. "What pictures?!"

"The pictures I took when you were sleeping of course. I took before and after shots so people know what a great job I did." Sakura grinned proudly.

Sasuke glared. "Where are they?"

"Oh well, I took digital and film pictures. I wanted to see the difference. I already sent the film to be developed. I got to go pick 'em up in a hour. As for the digital, I uploaded them on to my laptop."

"What?! Where's the laptop?"

"Oh it's hidden. I have special hiding place for it since these apartments get broken into often." she glared slightly at him. "I got it as a gift from one of my rich friends."

Sasuke immediatly went to work at searching for the laptop.

Sakura smirked. _I'm gonna make your life hell. _"Good luck!" She turned, opened the fridge, grabbed a can of diet coke, popped the top, and walked off to her room.

**A/N: **

**Now officially the longest chap. **

**Sorry I kept you guys waiting so long for this chapter... I was gone for quite some time, then I had Writer's block for a bit, but then, I suddenly got a bunch of ideas for new stories. Nmm... If you have a prefered couple, then say so in a review. I just might be able to switch a few things around in my plots. Anyways, keep an eye out for new fics. **

**The fifth chapter for The Reasons Why is going to be delayed. I'm having some issues with that chapter... . **

**I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. Oh and, if anything that may be said this story offends you, I am truly sorry; I don't mean any disrespect by it or anything. **

**About the probable OOCness of these characters, I'm sorry. I have a habit of shifting their persona just a bit. **

**I love your reviews, they keep me writing. Thank you for your lifting words.**

**-Kyoufushou**


End file.
